Who murdered Namine?
by Flurry Fire
Summary: [ON HOLD] Namine gets murdered by someone in Organization XIII! Join Axel and Demyx to find out WHO done it! mainly has Axel and Demyx twoshot. 1st person


**Okay everybody this is my FIRST Mystery/Humor fic so be nice! **

**This two-shot is mainly in Axel's POV!**

**Enjoy this REALLY LONG two-shot Murder Mystery/Humor fic!**

**OOCNESS IN EVERYBODY!**

**Please R&R!

* * *

**

_Axel's POV_

It was any ordinary day in Castle Oblivion, not really I was so bored because the Superior didn't give me ANY assignments or whatever.

So I'm stuck here in this dumb castle!

But anyways, I was strolling along the white halls of Castle Oblivion. Since I had no work to do I thought I'd check up on Namine because she said she'd draw me something and show me what it was today.

Well she never finished the picture you know why?

This is because I was a few feet from her closed door but when I was about to get to the door, I heard an ear-piercing scream which sounded a lot like her!

Then the door flew open about to hit meso I back-stepped to avoid the collision and let out a sigh of relief. Then I saw a black-cloaked figure running out the door with his/her hood up so I couldn't tell who that nobody was.

"Probably Larxene trying to fuck Namine again" I said to myself

So I waltzed into the room constantly looking behind my back. I then noticed a figure in the far back of Namine's room.

I approached the figure that was lying on the floor so I crouched down and saw something I shouldn't have seen.

"NAMINE'S DEAD OMG!" I yelled out in panic

The girl's dress was drenched in blood and I saw what appeared to be a butcher knife with the square-shaped blade splattered with the girl's blood on the blade.

'_Who would do such a thing?' _I wondered to myself

I saw a folded up piece of paper in the corpse's hands so I took it, unfolded it, and read the lines written with blood and the note said.

_Haha! I have finally killed you Namine you sick bastard! I killed you because you just seemed like a sick little witch to me and thought your life was miserable so I should end it now._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Murderer_

"That's a dumbass note" I said to myself

So I put the note in my cloak pocket and left the room figuring I should tell someone about this and was about to get up when someone had came in the room. This was indeed someone I **DID NOT** want to see right now and who wouldn't believe a word I said...

Saix

The evil blue-haired, ear pierced, Keebler Elf! I mean seriously, if you told that guy the truth he'd think you were lying! As far as I know he didn't even like me! Well I don't like him either, for all I know, he doesn't like anybody and nobody likes him!

So I did the only thing I could, teleport myself to my room and hide under the bed until the end of time, or at least until I get hungry.

_Saix's POV_

"What the hell?" I said to myself

I saw Namine's dead corpse on the floor and flinched a little in disgust.

After what I saw that I immediately teleported myself to the Superior's (Xemnas's) room where the man was thinking of ways to build Kingdom Hearts.

"Superior" I began "Someone murdered Namine" I finished

"I know I know" Xemnas had sounded irritated

"So what should we do?" I asked Xemnas

"Just dispose of the body" Xemnas said coolly

"Yes sir" I said then got rid of Namine's body **(I don't know where he disposed of it so stop asking me!)**

_Axel's POV_

I was now hiding flat on my stomach, under my bed thinking of ways how I could leave the Organization without anyone noticing.

While doing so I was clutching onto my stuffed moogle which I named Mr. Flameykins.

What? Stuffed animals are cute and fluffy!

"Now what do I do?" I asked myself

Then I heard the door to my bedroom creaking open, well since I was under the bed I couldn't tell who it was.

I all of a sudden recognized that voice and who it was

"Axel ya in here?" he asked me and all in all this it was silly, stupid Demyx.

So I crawled out from under my bed which startled him so he cringed back a few feet.

"What'cha doin' under your bed?" he asked me with his all famous goody grin

I got up and told him the whole story with me finding Namine dead and Saix probably going to kill me.

"Wow, I'd hide under my bed to" he said still wearing his goofy grin "Why are you holding a stuffed moogle?" he asked me awing the toy

"Uh…It was a present!" I said gleefully

"From who?" he asked me with that I'm-gonna-find-out-who-your-boyfriend-is face like when siblings do that even though I'm not gay **(of course he's not gay el stupidos)**

"It's a REALLY long story" I tried convincing him

"I LIKE STORIES!" Demyx said with a cheerful move

"You're not getting one" I said coolly

"PLEASE!" he whined then jumped on my bed clutching Mr. Flameykins to his chest like a little child

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSE!" he complained

"Okay!" I blurted out in annoyance then sat next to him

_Three Hours Later_

"Didn't I tell ya it was a long story?" I asked him still clutching MY Mr. Flameykins!

"Yah, still, I can't believe you actually had a sibling in your previous life who died of a disease called Neur…Neuro….whatie what?" Demyx asked me **( I made this part up)**

"Sad world isn't it?" I asked him sarcastically trying to hold back tears

"You okay?" the blonde asked me

"I guess so" I said then began holding Mr. Flameykins

"You we're right Axel, your previous life _was_ a living hell!" he said in an agreeable way

"Yah, with almost everyone in your family dying" I said while we were still sitting on my bed then I turned to him "Where _is _Saix?" I asked the hyper organization member

"I dunno" he replied "Hey"

"Yeah" I said

"Wanna go play Kingdom Hearts 2 with me?" he asked with the puppy-dog eyes

"Okay" I said excitedly

_Axel and Demyx (Axel's POV)_

Me and Demyx were taking turns playing on our saved files of Kingdom Hearts 2 which I had already beaten the game and was playing it for the heck of it, while Demyx was still trying to beat Saix in The World That Never Was.

Right now we were sitting in front of the TV on the floor, on the EVIL shaggy white carpet! Now he was currently playing KH2 **(the best game ever!)** and I had to ask him something.

"Where'd ya get the game?" I asked him

"I stole it from Saix" he replied panicky shifting his eyes around the room

"YOU DID WHAT!" I yelled at him so he dropped the controller (luckily the game happened to be paused)

"Stole it from Saix" he said again not having a clue about what Saix was going to do to him

"Demyx, do you have any idea what Saix is gonna do to you…" I said facing him "ONCE HE FINDS HIS GAME MISSING!"

_Saix (his POV)_

Let's just say, I already took care of Namine's dead body and buried it in Marluxia's flower garden. With flowers lying all over the garden, dead of course thanks to yours truly. **(The blue-haired Keebler elf)**

I just buried her in Marluxia's flower garden and wanted nothing more to do with it, pretty much because well, I dunno?

Now I'm as bored as heck, watching Survivor flipping though the channels. Then I realized something, as my PS2 was out on the floor (as usual) I noticed the game slot opened with nothing sticking out.

Weird because I got a copy of Kingdom Hearts 2 when I took an unexpected trip to Earth and almost glomped my fangirls! Then I only thought of one person who could've done this….

Demyx

Thus I ran out of my room and was in Berserk mode

"DEMYX YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I yelled and stampeded along the white halls

_Axel and Demyx (Axel's POV)_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Demyx boomed in my ear as it was my turn to play

"Yep" I replied trying to complete the 1st mission on Assault of the Dreadnaught

"YOU BEAT SEPHIROTH!" Demyx had yelled out in jealousy

"Yep, and it only took me…" I said shifting my eyes to my Kingdom Hearts watch then back to him "Ten tries on level 95"

Then I finished my Gummi Ship mission as a FAIL!

"WTF!" Demyx had boomed out "YOU FAILED!"

"Yes, BECAUSE THE STUPID SHIPS KEEP HITTING ME!" I screamed

Then I stopped playing and saved at the Oasis in the Pride Lands and let Demyx play.

He was fighting Saix in the game while I was watching with slight boredom because I had already beaten the game!

As if in just the right moment while Saix was in beserk mode in the game, Demyx turned the game to pause and we heard the doorknob twisting violently. Well being Demyx, he decided to lock the door so no one could get in but he was wrong.

"DEMYX OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" we heard a voice snarl and we easily recognized Saix in berserk mode

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Demyx screamed like a sissy so I slapped him

"GET IT TOGETHER MAN!" I yelled at him "I have a plan" I said to him trying to calm the frightened man down

"WHAT!" he yelled

"We leave the game running" while I said this Demyx was nodding his head after I finished saying a few words "Then we jump out the window!"

"Why would we want to jump out a window?" he asked me as if I was crazy

"SO WE DON'T GET EATEN DUH!" I yelled

"But, Saix isn't a cannibal" the blonde hype said

"Yes he is" I began "I saw him eating what looked like…." I said as I shifted my eyes around the room "a (nobodies zoom by)"

"Wow, he really _is_ a cannibal" Demyx said while his lip was quivering

"OPEN THE (bleep)IN' DOOR NOW!" Saix had yelled

"COME WITH ME AXEL BUDDY!" Demyx screamed and yanked me by the arm sleeve and dragged me under the couch so we were both lying flat on our chests which wasn't very much space so we were crammed.

"Get your foot out of my eye!" I complained and Demyx obeyed "So how much longer do we have to hide?" I asked

"Just until..." Demyx was then cut off

He was cut off by what we could see from under the couch (we peeked out from underneath) a large sword had broke through the door and sent the wood chips flying everywhere so we had to get our heads back under the couch.

"Hey Axel lookie I found a munny!" the blonde had cheered and of course, I had to clamp his mouth

"Do you want to be eaten?" I asked him with a serious look on my face then removed my hand from his mouth

"No" he whispered

"Then...put the munny away" I snapped trying to not be heard

We had then heard footsteps walking on the carpet and all in all, the two of us were dead silent.

"What do we do now?" Demyx whispered

"Shut up!" I whispered back at him

What we didn't know was, that to us what we heard was Saix leaving but he was just walking toward the door pretending to leave. Of course Demyx had then crawled out thinking Saix was gone, but as usual he was wrong while I was still in hiding.

"Demyx, why do you have my copy of Kingdom Hearts 2?" the Keebler-elf asked flatly glaring at the frightened blonde

"I uh..you see…no no…I um…uhhh" Demyx stumbled then cringed a step back ending up with his butt on the couch

Demyx had sworn than those two yellow eyes were burning holes in his face at that moment with Saix overlooking him.

So Demyx was looking at the ground trying to avoid those burning yellow eyes. As usual Saix had to scare the crap outta him so he lifted Demyx's chin up with his hand so their eyes were in contact.

"Look at me Demyx?" Saix asked with the evil sadistic grin "I want you to tell me why you have my game"

Demyx here was now as frightened as ever, with his eyes being forced to look into Saix's which scared almost everyone. He didn't know what to think, whether to just tell him, or risk getting eaten by the elf-man. Demyx still wouldn't say a word on account of fear stabbing him in his back.

"Answer me" Saix said sternly, as if he was Demyx's master and Demyx was well, the dog

Demyx was trying to hold back tears and was NOT going to tell Saix why he took his game.

"I-I-I can't" Demyx managed to say without bawling

Saix's hand had moved to Demyx's neck which was now practically choking the poor Sitar player.

"Okay okay" Demyx said and Saix eased his grip on his neck

"I took it because mine broke" Demyx spilled out

Saix had then released the completely shaken blonde hype then grabbed his Kingdom Hearts 2 game out of the PS2 and left without a word shutting the door.

_Another 3 hours later Demyx told Axel about the Courtroom he got from some judge._

"Here it is" Demyx said to reveal the Courtroom which to solve the Murder mystery.

Which looked exactly like the one from the Judge Judy TV show.

"Hey Demyx" I asked

"Yah"

"Where'd ya get the Courtroom?"

He whispered in my ear where he got it from.

"I WAS RIGHT!" I boomed out "YOU DID STEAL IT FROM JUDGE JUDY!"

"Yep I did Axel" Demyx said

Thirty minutes later I was ordered by the Superior to tell everyone to go to the new "courtroom" to begin the trial.

"You wanna help me Demyx?" I asked him

"Sure" he said and left

_Two Days Later (Axel's POV)_

Me and Demyx had managed to get a court session going but, it took two days to get Vexen out of his lab.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY EXPERIMENTS!" Vexen whined as he was forced to watch the Court Session that had started

All of the Organization members were sitting in the rows of seats that were a little ways from the Judges stand (or whatever you call it) including Xemnas because Demyx was stupid enough to hire a judge.

"When's that judge gonna get here?" Roxas asked Zexion because they were in the same row side-by-side

"I don't know" said an unemotional Zexion

* * *

**Who is this judge Xemnas hired?**

**What insanity will ensure?**

**Find out in the FINAL chappy of…. Who murdered Namine?**


End file.
